Today My Life Begins
by Kyo Kyoya
Summary: Suaranya adalah hal pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. RnR?


**Today My Life Begins**

**Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn, milik Amano Akira**

**Warning(s) : shounen – ai, typo(S), gaje, susah dicerna otak mungkin pencernaan juga, membingungkan, alay, abal, aneh, jelek, au, guru X murid, dll.**

**##################################################################################**

**Suaranya adalah hal pertama **

**yang membuatku **

**jatuh cinta padanya.**

" Kyoya." Panggil suara berat tapi ringan itu. " ya?" balas murid laki-laki berambut hitam yang sedang memilih buku di perpustakaan. Atau kita sebut saja hibari kyoya. " berikan aku buku warna coklat dari rak bahasa jepang." Ujar sang guru bahasa jepang atau yang bisa di sebut dino cavallone. Saat ini hibari sedang membantu dino di perpustakaan. " eh? Coklat? Disini banyak sekali yang berwarna coklat!" ujar hibari. " oh iya. Di rak pertama nomer 2 dari kanan." Balas dino. " ummm... natsume*?" tanya hibari. " ya itu. Berikan kepadaku." Ahh.. satu lagi dari Dazai**!" ujar dino. " ya, ya, Dazai." Gumam hibari.

Hibari mendapatkan bukunya dan berjalan ke meja dino. " dino sensei sepertinya aku tak terlalu dibutuhkan di sini. Aku ingin pulang, kau tau?" ujar hibari dengan sedikit sebal. " dengar kyoya, kau selalu tidak mengikuti kelasku tiap hari sial. Untuk hukumannya kau harus membantuku setiap selesai pelajaran, kau tak punya alasan untuk berkata begitu." Ujar dino sambil menyalakan rokok. " eh? Tunggu! Kenapa dino-sensei merokok? Kita di sekolah! Dan sejak kapan dino-sensei merokok?" ujar hibari panik. " tak apa. Reborn-sensei juga kok. Dia minum tidur 5 menit sebelum masuk kelas." Ujar dino sambil mengangkat bahu dan tangan. " jangan kau samakan dia denganmu, dino-sensei. Dan sekolah ini juga ada alaram api, kau bisa mengaktifkannya jika menyalakan api untuk rokokmu." Ujar hibari dengan deathglare ke dino. " sudahlah. Ayo duduk dan bantu aku." Dino hanya tersenyum mendapat deathglare dari muridnya yang langganan tidak masuk kelasnya. " iya, iya." Ujar hibari sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di depan dino.

" ah... di situ ada sejarah jepang. Apakah untuk test besok?" tanya hibari. " ya. Kau belajar tentang natural, tulisan ougai*** dan souseki." Jawab dino sambil memperhatikan buku di hadapannya. " dan karena itu aku benci." Ujar hibari sambil menaruh kepalanya di meja. " hah? Apa yang kau katakan kyoya?" tanya dino sambil melihat hibari yang lesu. " oh ya, kyoya apakah kamu punya rencana untuk masa depanmu?" lanjut dino. Hibari tertegun mendengar pertanyaan dino, dan hanya merespon " eh?". " ah? Tak apa kyoya." Jawab dino. " hoo.. ini sangat jarang. Haneuma bertanya tentang itu." Lanjut hibari. " hei kyoya, panggil aku sensei seperti tadi, dan juga tsuna.." protes dino. " herbivora itu." Ujar hibari sambil berhenti dari kegiatan menulis sesaat, dan menempelkan ujung pensil ke bibir merahnya. " ah ya, dia juga khawatir tentangmu loh!" ujar dino. " khawatir hanya di miliki herbivora lemah." Ujar hibari.

" aku pikir, aku akan melanjutkan ke universitas." Lanjut hibari sambil melanjutkan menulis. " oh, kau akan melanjutkan universitas?" tanya dino. " ya, mungkin sekalian kerja sambilan." Jawab hibari. " aku sedikit meragukan. Apakah anak yang suka bolos pelajaranku akan keterima universitas?" goda dino. " tentu saja iya! Gini-gini aku pintar tahu!" ujar hibari sebal.

" kyo.." belum sempat dino melanjutkan ucapanya, sudah diputus hibari. " ah, sebentar lagi malam. Jika pulang telat aku akan di marahi." Ujar hibari sambil melihat jam tanganya. " ah, aku belum menyelesaikan apapun. Sial!" ujar dino. " eh, itu bukan salahku~! Selamat tinggal haneuma, aku menyerahkan sisanya." Ujar hibari sambil memegang kenop pintu dan menoleh ke dino. " S-E-N-S-E-I-!" Ujar dino. Ketika hibari sudah mau keluar perpustakaan, hibari di hentikan panggilan dino. " kyoya, sampai bertemu besok." Ujar dino dengan tersenyum. " ah iya, aku juga." Hibari membalas senyum dino dan melangkah keluar perpustakaan.

**Karena itu aku benci**

**Karena itu sangat sakit.**

Kelas sudah sepi, dan di sana hanya ada bunyi,

Klik... Klik... klik...

Hibari sedang di kelas dan mengetik sesuatu di hpnya. " kufufu.. kyo-kun." Sapa seseorang dengan jambul nanas. Hibari mengadahkan kepala, dan menatap si pemilik jambul nanas aka rokudo mukuro, sahabat hibari. " mukuro." Respon hibari. " halo.. oya, dengar aku masuk universitas yang ku inginkan dengan nilai tinggiku." Ujar mukuro sambil duduk di hadapan hibari. " itu bagus." Jawab hibari sambil tetap mengetik di hpnya. " itu bagus, kau tak perlu susah payah mencari kerja." Lanjut hibari. " kufufu, aku akan melanjutkan bisnis keluarga. Oya, sepertinya kau tidak belajar serius kyo-kun? Kau harus belajar giat biar masuk universitas yang bagus." Lanjut mukuro. " a ha ha ha ha .. perhatikan kata-katamu dan siapa yang kau ajak ngomong." Hibari memberikan deathglare gratis pada mukuro. " kufufu, maaf. Tapi hanya jalan itu yang terakhir. Hanya itu yang tertinggal sebelum kita lulus." gumam mukuro. Hibari membiarkan mukuro, dan hanya konsen satu arah, hpnya. Merasa tak di perhatikan, " kyoya." Panggil mukuro. Hibari masih tetap mengetik di hpnya. ' oh, kyoya. Kau kenapa lagi?' pikir mukuro. " hey, kyoya." Panggil mukuro dengan agak keras. Hibari mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mukuro " apa?". " aku punya permintaan kecil padamu." Ujar mukuro. " ah, oke."

.

.

.

Sekarang hibari sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang guru bahasa jepang. Memandangi kertas kecil di tangannya, sambil mengingat kata-kata mukuro, " sebenarnya aku harus memberikan ini untuk cavallone-sensei, tapi karena aku sibuk, bisakah kau berikan ini padanya?" . ' ah, dasar pembohong.' Pikir hibari. ' tinggal 2 minggu lagi aku lulus. Dan aku sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengan dia. Apakah aku harus masuk kantor ini. Hatiku terasa sakit jika masuk ruangan ini. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku akan mencintainya, sudah tak kuat hatiku merasa sakit ini. Rasanya aku ingin menangis.' Pikir hibari lagi sambil memegang kenop pintu.

Belum sempat hibari membuka pintu, pintu sudah di buka dan menampakkan laki-laki berambut pirang, " kyoya." "ah!" secara langsung hibari berlari menjauh dino, tapi tangannya sudah di tarik dino, dan hibari di pojokkan di dinding, tangan dino ada di samping kepala hibari, agar hibari tak bisa pergi. " hey, jika ada yang melihat guru dan murid seperti ini apa kau tidak malu?" tanya hibari. " ini karena kamu selalu kabur jika kamu melihatku." Dino berhenti sesaat dan menghela nafas. " kyoya, kenapa kamu tidak masuk ke kelasku sama sekali minggu ini?" lanjut dino. " kau juga, kau juga sensei. Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadaku?" hibari merasa matanya sudah terasa panas. " ah, aku tidak bermaksud, kyo.." perkataan dino terhenti, karena secara tiba-tiba hibari menarik tangannya, mendekati wajahnya, dan mencium dino tepat di bibirnya.

Dino terkejut apa yang dilakukan oleh hibari. " terkejut?" tanya hibari, suaranya bergetar dan air matanya mulai berjatuhan. " kamu pasti tidak tahu, aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan kamu juga selalu seperti ini, TIDAK MAU MENYADARI PERASAAN ORANG LAIN!" teriak hibari. Hibari merasa lemas dan jatuh terduduk. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mata dan wajahnya. " kyoya."

" sudah tidak ada waktu, hanya tinggal 2 minggu. Tinggalkan aku sendirian, tolong."

**Tolong**

**Jangan katakan apapun**

Angin kencang menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang berterbangan. Pemadangan yang indah. Tetapi tidak bagi seorang hibari kyoya, hatinya terasa hampa.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, sudah 2 minggu ternyata. Aku tak sempat berpikir apa yang harus ku pikirkan. 2 minggu itu waktu yang sangat pendek untuk melupakan kejadian ketika aku menangis.

Hibari memandang kosong pintu ruang guru bahasa jepang, ia masih merasa bersalah apa yang ia lakukan. Secara tiba – tiba pintu itu terbuka, dan tangan seseorang menarik masuk hibari. Ketika sudah di dalam, tubuh hibari terasa terbungkus sesuatu yang hangat, kehangatan manusia, yang di sadari bahwa dino memeluk hibari. " kyoya." Ujar dino dengan lirih. " sensei ada apa?" tanya hibari. " selama 2 minggu ini, aku terus memikirkanmu, memikirkan ucapanmu. Aku benci ketika kamu menanggung semuanya tanpa memberi sedikit bebanmu kepadaku." Tangan kanan dino melingkar di pinggang hibari dan mendekatkan hibari kepadanya. Tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu hibari dan mendekatkannya dengan wajahnya. Jarak mereka terhapus, Dino mencium dengan lembut bibir lembut itu.

Dino menghentikan ciumannya ketika merasa di pipinya ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat, air mata hibari. " kenapa kau menangis?" tanya dino. " ah, kamu, kamu kenapa?" ujar hibari sambil mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Dino mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. " ah sial!" dino mendorong pundak hibari sampai dekat dengan tembok dan menatap dalam mata biru keabuan itu. " serius, ini karena aku mencintaimu." Hibari tak merespon dan hanya menatap mata hazel dino. " ah.. aku guru sialmu, aku memberikan ujian kepadamu, aku memberikan hukuman kepadamu. Sial semuanya." Lanjut dino sambil menatap mata hibari. " se-, sensei-." Lirih hibari. " jangan panggil aku sensei lagi. Jangan pernah." Ujar dino sambil menaruh kepalanya di pundak hibari.

" ini pertama kalinya aku menangis setelah upacara kelulusan, karena kamu aku jadi terlihat menyedihkan." Ujar hibari sambil memegang pipi dino. " maafkan aku, kyoya." Dino menggenggam tangan hibari dan mengelus lembut pipi hibari. Tampak senyum bahagia di wajah mereka berdua.

**Congratulations**

**On you**

**Graduation Kyoya**

_**FIN**_

***= **Natsume Souseki, penulis populer jepang.

**= Dazai Osamu, penulis jepang, buku populernya Ningen Shikkaku ( No Longer Human)

***= Mori Ougai penulis Gan ( The Wild Geese)

( A/n) :

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic aneh nan gaje, jelek, dan susah di cerna otak dan pencernaan. Cerita ini saya dapat dari doujinshi shizaya dari kakak kelas saya. Saya tidak tau judul dan pengarannya. Jadi mungkin ada beberapa pembaca yang merasa dejavu membaca cerita saya. Maaf jika saya memakai ide orang lain, saya hanya ingin menjadikan tokohnya berbeda saja. Karena saya adalah penyuka D18 yang bisa dibilang akut, tapi juga tidak. Oke jadi membingungkan. Dan untuk judulnya, today my life begins, itu karena saya nulis sambil dengerin itu musik. Dari pada bingung bikin judul pakai itu saja. Kalau tidak salah yang menyanyi bruno mars.

Sekali lagi terima kasih. Saran, kritik, komentar, dll di terima di review. Para pembaca yang tidak punya akun juga boleh mengreview, dan para flamer juga boleh. Maaf jika jelek tapi saya harap anda tetap mengreview.

**Review please!**


End file.
